Total Drama: Adventure
Characters: Dana: The intelligent botanist Michelle: The easy-to-scare cat lover Ally: The hardcore competitor (Aron's sister) Lexa: The nature-loving elf Natalie: The hippie gymnast Tabani: The moody belly-dancer Rita: The overweight supermodel Trevor: The successful mime Ferris: The athletic ninja Louis: The purple philosopher Bob: The antisocial gamer Aron: The hardcore competitor (Ally's brother) Cam: The muscly jock Victor: The explosive Russian ~ ~ ~ Episodes: Episode 0: The Characters Episode 1: The Pig Escape Episode 2: Having a Blast Episode 3: Abandon Ship Episode 4: Night-and-Seek Episode 5: Murder most Foul Episode 6: World in Crisis Episode 7: Drama on the Field Episode 8: Backstabbers Episode 9: Race to Easter Mountain Episode 10: Deep Revenge Episode 11: The Survival Game Episode 12: The Triathlon Episode 13: Sword Fighting Episode 14: Flashlight Forest Episode 15: Dune Riders Episode 16: Swords around the World ~ ~ ~ EPISODE 0: The Characters Camera pans to Chris standing on the dock of losers on a whole new island, next to a giant cannon. The island is mostly a giant forest. Camera cuts to Chris. "Welcome to this season of Total Drama: Adventure! Here on wonderful Hanawaku Island, 14 newly chosen competitors will compete for a prize: 1 million dollars! Every day, a new challenge will await these happy campers, and almost every day, one of them will be heading home in this giant cannon. Pretty awesome, isn't it? Anyways, to keep with the adventure theme of this island, we added a few... modifications to this island. At the press of a button, I can turn this island into whatever climate I choose!" Chris pushes a button and the forest on the island behind him turns into snowy hills, then a desert, then a huge mountain, then back to a forest. "What crazy climates will these campers have to face this season? What kind of adventures lay lurking behind every corner? Find out on this season of...." Camera zooms out. "Total!" Camera zooms out. "Drama!" Camera zooms out. "Adventure!" Theme song plays. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Camera moves back to Chris, standing on the dock of losers. "Are you ready to meet these new 14 competitors? Let's start with the ladies! First on the island, straight from the lab, it's Dana!" A boat zooms up to the dock and out hops a short teenage girl. She is pretty, with light brown eyes and medium length brown braided hair. She has prescription glasses on, and is wearing a green shirt with overalls, and a hat. She smiles at Chris and says hi. "So, Dana, what made you come on the show?" Chris asked the young botanist. "Well, I really want to win one million dollars so I can go on a trip to South America and explore the jungle," She begins. "I'm sure there are tons of undiscovered plants there. Did you know that in Montana, scientists discovered remains of a 40 million year old plant with the same molecular structure as a sword fern? They think it may be related to...." the girl excitedly yaps on and the camera moves back to Chris. "Uhhh.. alright then. Welcome Dana!" Chris shoves the girl to the side. ~ CAMERA CONFESSIONAL- DANA "I'm so excited that I'm actually here, on Total Drama! I can't wait to meet my team and make lots of new friends! Me and my friends always used to braid each other's hair while watching the show, and it seems surreal that I'm actually here! I'm so glad I made it through the auditions!" ~ Cut back to Chris on the dock of losers. "Second competitor: Michelle!" A short Chinese girl steps off the boat with a large suitcase. When it hits the dock, it pops open and a stuffed cat falls out. She yelps and stuffs it back in. She has long, straight black hair, with light skin and black eyes. She is wearing a black and white striped crop top with black yoga pants. She looks around nervously. "Hey there, Michelle! How are you?" Chris says to the girl. Michelle looks in his direction. "I'm fine, I guess. Is this island safe?" Chris laughs. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? Anyways, why'd you decide to come here?" Michelle speaks. "Well.. I signed up for this show on accident. I was trying to get a spot on a new group therapy session for girls with heightened fear senses, but I signed up for this instead, and I guess I got in. If I get a million dollars, I'm gonna buy clothes for all my stuffed cat toys. I have 26, one for each letter of the alphabet." Chris looks weirded out. "Okayy... freaky." ~ ''CAMERA CONFESSIONAL- MICHELLE '' "I was diagnosed with a condition called 'heightened fear syndrome'. Basically, I'm really scared of anything, and I react to almost anything remotely scary..." a spider drops down beside Michelle, she sees it, screams, and dives out the side of the confessional bathroom. ~ Camera back to Chris. "Our next competitor... Ally!"